


琴逢敌手

by AlbertWeyn



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, 校园au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: 昨天的比赛、他付出了许多所精心准备的比赛，输给了这个总是一脸人畜无害的学弟。不可置否地是，陈韦丞对那支曲子的诠释确实比他更好，但是比赛结束之后对方居然还笑嘻嘻的捧着花来找他——“学长，这束花送给你吧。我不适合玫瑰花。”那笑容明媚而轻快。杨博尧盯着那捧花，沉默着接过来，只因周围有太多的人在看着他们。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 20





	琴逢敌手

杨博尧收拾了一下脏衣服，把它们丢进篮子，又从柜子里拽出来一件洗的有点变形了的白色短袖。他出门前看了一眼表，那个老旧的、掉了玻璃面的闹钟显示着23：13。

“我去洗澡了。”

他的三个室友当中只有一个人扭头应了一声，其他两个人忙着打游戏，戴着耳机大声嚷嚷着，全然投入其中。  
他轻轻阖上门，抱着那个天蓝色的大塑料盆往浴室的方向走。

宿管在宿舍楼大门口看见了他，“小杨啊，浴室那边下周就不开放了，天气已经变暖了。你记得回去和他们说一声啊……”

宿舍楼外的路上已经没人了，现在只有他一个人去洗澡了。“知道了。”他答应下来，不紧不慢地走过去。

昨天的比赛依然让他耿耿于怀，与其说是他对那个姓陈的学弟有所不满，倒不如说是他的那股怪异的直觉终于得到了验证——自从他第一次看见那个人，他们总会在琴房撞上，甚至到后来在他和女朋友约会的时候，哪怕是那之后不到一个星期他被甩了的现场，这个人如影随形。

“学长，你好啊。”

这句话让他无端地不寒而栗。

可是陈韦丞什么也没做，不过是在一个不太凑巧的时机之下出现在他面前罢了。

昨天的比赛、他付出了许多所精心准备的比赛，输给了这个总是一脸人畜无害的学弟。不可置否地是，陈韦丞对那支曲子的诠释确实比他更好，但是比赛结束之后对方居然还笑嘻嘻的捧着花来找他——“学长，这束花送给你吧。我不适合玫瑰花。”那笑容明媚而轻快。杨博尧盯着那捧花，沉默着接过来，只因周围有太多的人在看着他们。

他叹了口气，踩着台阶上了二楼。浴室老板靠在躺椅上眯着眼抽烟，“同学，十二点关门，快点啊。”他抬眼瞥了一下柜台后面的表。杨博尧没说话，端着盆子进了更衣室。

这些日子里来浴室洗澡的人不多，因为新浴室马上就要开放了，而这个旧的浴室水管经常出问题，更衣室的空调和灯泡都不太好使了。

浴室里没有隔间，沿着墙一溜的水管，有几个已经锈迹斑斑，棕黄色的水锈沿着墙渗到地下。

他挑了个灯泡比较亮的地方，拧开水管让它放了一会儿。

很快热起来的水从水管里喷涌而出，热水流下来，遮住了他的视线。他索性闭起眼睛，凭着感觉摸到了架子上的洗发液，正是这时，他隐约听见了另一个人的脚步声，拖鞋踩着地板上水的声音逐渐靠近，接着是一些摆放东西、开水管的声音。

杨博尧在热水的围绕之下开始胡思乱想，他又想起那个令人心烦的学弟、那场记忆深刻的比赛，还有他分手那天，说真的，当时他快要哭了。

那个瘦高的男孩似乎永远没法理解别人的情感似的，掏出自己的琴给他拉了首曲子，美其名曰“舒缓心情”。

“学长？”

那噩梦一样的声音想起，在空旷的浴室里显得有点不真切。

他匆匆抹了一把脸，隔着水雾看清了那道身影，“你怎么在这儿？”

在浴室里站着聊天是件挺奇怪的事，尤其对于他们两个。陈韦丞丝毫不觉得有什么不对，他的眼神自然地打量着杨博尧的全身上下，兔牙张扬着：“你不是也在这儿吗。”

陈韦丞又向前走近了两步。

他突然察觉出意思不对劲，是那种超出尴尬以外、近乎危险的不对劲。

“你那边的水管有问题，还是……”他忘陈韦丞身后看了一眼，那边的水管还在淌着水，水声几乎压过了他的声音。

或许是热水热昏了头脑，只是一眨眼的功夫，他就被人摁在墙上，背后冰凉的瓷砖激地他一瞬间清醒过来。  
陈韦丞还在笑，他的笑收敛了一些，藏着点别的意味——那双手掐着他的腰，指腹上的茧子紧贴着柔软的腰肉。一种异常的氛围弥漫开来。“你……”他的话因为陈韦丞的动作生生逼退——对方紧贴着他，或许隔着些距离，只是他无法分辨了。“我猜猜，是我让你不高兴了？”他眯起眼睛，不怀好意地贴着杨博尧的耳朵笑，一只手又沿着腰腹摸下去。

杨博尧拦住了他的手，“这不是你一直在做的事情？”他沉着脸，“我以为是我让你不太高兴了。”

“啊……不是的。”陈韦丞叹了口气，任由他拽着自己的手，只是嘴唇贴着脸颊凑到了唇角，“从第一次见到学长开始，我就很喜欢学长了。”

“昨天的比赛你一定是在生气，”他把人整个挤在身体与墙壁之间，“我觉得我需要做点什么弥补一下。”他的手腕转动了一下，别开了杨博尧的牵制，抚摸着尚未兴奋的器官。

他吻了吻那张嘴巴，顺着水流低下身子，一边望着杨博尧那张冷漠的脸，一边亲了亲男人的小腹。

冷漠不消片刻就消失殆尽。杨博尧也不知道自己到底是犯了什么病，竟然就这么由着陈韦丞用嘴帮自己弄了出来。他失神地倚着墙，两腿都在发抖。一个裹挟着唾液与精液的吻附上来，随即是在他耳边想起的话，“我还有好多想要给学长呢。”

于是他被转过身贴在墙上，热水和冰凉的瓷砖一前一后贴着他。水汽在瓷砖上凝起一层雾，被他的手指推开——又重新凝结。

水龙头被关上了。

最后一滴水啪嗒一声滴在他的肩膀上，紧随其后的是陈韦丞的亲吻。

“还有十分钟关门！”管理员喊了一声。

陈韦丞没有松开他的手，他的眼神深邃，漆黑的眼瞳清晰地映着杨博尧泛红的脸。

“还没有结束啊。”

他的手指抚摸过那柔软、湿润的嘴唇，浅浅地探入手指，勾连出透明的唾液。“当我站在台上演奏那支曲子的时候，我想的全是你。我想象着我的手体会着你的每一寸皮肤，而你，会像那把琴一样，为我发出最美妙的乐音。”

“我会一直在你身边的，学长。”他凑上去吮吸着那柔软的嘴唇，而后拉开了两人的距离。

外面下了雨，杨博尧换好衣服出来之后，灯光基本上都熄灭了。管理员指了指门口的一把伞，“你同学留给你的。”

路上已经没有陈韦丞的踪影了。

他撑起那把黑伞，抱着塑料盆慢慢走回了寝室。

肩头的吻，在夜风里微微发烫。他知道，这不是一场梦，他们的命运发生了奇妙的交织，并且，这里不是终点。


End file.
